Remember
by Writer.of.Things.and Stuff
Summary: Lovino is having a problem. Feliciano decide to help his twin and put an end to his brother's problem. Disclaimed: Hetalia is not mine ok? Ok. Warning: Might have mistake


Remember

Romano is not jealous of his brother, definitely not. Still, that night, he sobs quietly in his bedroom, thinking: "Veneciano can get all the attention from everybody, why can't I? Anyway, he properly being with the potato bastard now rather than with me ... Am I being forgotten?" Thinking about it only makes him sob harder. He didn't notice the sound of someone stepping on the stairs and heading to his bedroom. Suddenly, the door opens, allow the light to come in. Romano quickly wipes all the tears and snots away and put on his mask of being a tough guy.

"Ve ~ Lovi? Why are you sitting in the dark?" Feliciano asks.

"Fe ... Feli? Why are you here? I mean it is our home but I thought you went out with the bastard." Lovino asks back, trying to hide the shaken in his voice

"Brother, it's not good to call other people bastard." Feli says then turn on the light. Seeing the sight of his own brother shaking, eyes red and sniffling makes him worry. He immediately goes to the bed, sits down and asks:

"Ve ... are you alright brother? Did someone upsets you? Who did it?"

"Of course I'm ok. No one upsets me more than the bastard dating you, but since he's not here, I'm completely fine." – Lovino answers, still shaking.

"You're clearly upset brother. I know, tomorrow, I'll throw a big party and invite many countries to join us! That way, you'll too busy to talk to notice you're upset anymore! Ve~" – Feliciano says, putting his hand on Lovino's shoulder but eventually being smack away. He looks at his brother, confuse. Meanwhile, after smacking his brother's hand away, Lovino stand up, tears start coming again, he snaps:

"You don't understand, you never understand! Everybody loves you, not me. They want to talk to you, not me! Even Spain prefers you over me!" – After that, he slips down on his knees and sobs, he quietly adds: "The world seems to really hate me!"

Feliciano is really surprise by his outburst. He crouches down with his brother, gently puts his hand on the other's shoulder, and says:

"I never thought you would think like that. Lovi, you're wrong, people do care about you, you just don't seem to notice. Spain cares about you, I care about you, even Germany care about you! Where did you get the ideas from?"

"I ... You know what, let's forget it. Just pretend you're not listening to any of this and that you not even know of this." Lovino says sadly even though in his mind, he's screaming: "I want you to know everything that I've been through! To feel what I've been through!"

"No Lovino Vargas, we are not done here. Answer my question now mister." Feliciano command.

"When did you become a mother Feli?" Lovino jokes but after that he frown again. Feli smile sadly and repeat the command. Right after that, Lovino seems to lost in his own world, just staring and not talking. After a while, Feliciano sighs, gently warp his arms around his twin and gently says:

"Lovi? Lovi, look at me, please tell me were do you get the ideas from? It hurts me to see you like this. Please tell me."

"I just ... I see it, people seems to be awkward being around me while they completely relax when you're there. They always avoid me. Even Spain has a look at me that show he not really have affection with me. It hurts me; it really does hurt when people being like that. All they pay attention at is you, not me." Lovino says, his shaking arms warp around his brother in return and hold on to him as tight as possible. Feliciano pat his brother's back and says:

"Big brother, do not believe in those. People do care about you, they really do. Just give them a chance brother and I'm sure that you'll find out the result pleasantly. When did you first think of that idea brother?" Feliciano asks. The only respond is a mumble which he didn't catch it. When he asks again, Lovino finally answer:

"Grandpa Rome. He always spends time with you, not me. Even when he talk about us, he always compliments you more, sometimes he not even mention about me."

"Oh brother, you know that's not true right?" After seeing his brother shake his head, Feli sighs and continue: "You know, when you're not with us, Grandpa Rome always talked about you in front of me, complimented you as being tough and I should be tough like you. I was really jealous of you back then. But as time goes by, I starting to realize that what Grandpa said was true, you are very tough. So when I heard that Grandpa Rome has passed away, I cried a lot, but then I remember you. I tried to be tough like you and eventually, I get pass it. Same goes with the time when I lost Holy Roman Empire."

Lovino only stare at his brother as he tells him his story. When the story ends, he sniffs, wipes away his tear, hugs his brother and says:

"I never heard someone compliment me before. It feels good having people compliment at me. Thank you for let me know that you have always been with me all along. Thank you for telling me your story."

"It's nothing brother, we're twins, we're suppose to help each other. Guess I think I know a way to have Spain care for you." After seeing Lovi tilt his head in question, Feliciano thinks: "He's so cute when he do like that" and continue: "You should smile more brother, you look cute when you smile, rather than frown."

Lovino by then have his face as red as a tomato. Looking at his brother's smile, he also smiles back. Both brothers release each other. That night, the twins sleep peacefully in the bed, each has their own smile plaster on their face.

The End


End file.
